


与邻为友

by carol_sun



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_sun/pseuds/carol_sun
Summary: 克拉克·肯特与史蒂夫·罗杰斯被一群蹩脚的武装绑架犯抓走关在了面对面的牢房里，他们面临的最大难题在于如何隐瞒住自己的秘密身份的同时将对面那个“普通人”安全救出去。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 42





	与邻为友

克拉克坐在一个狭小简陋的牢房里，三面都是钢铁铸成的墙，牢门正对着仅容两人并行的走廊。走廊的对面还有一间相同的牢房正对着他，那里关着一个金发碧眼的男人，自称史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

走廊尽头是一扇以他们这个角度看不到的电子闸门，每过半个小时都会有巡逻经过，一共三班，别怀疑，他看到他们的休息室了。

“半小时一次。”

克拉克装作茫然的抬头看向那个突然说话的男人。

“这里的巡逻。”他说，“从走廊这端到那端来回不到两分钟，按步速推算顶多50米。我们可以在这之间做点什么，不必担心被发现，那个已经不工作了。”

他指指走廊上的那些探头。

他们在被关进来的时候被摘除了身上所有除衣物之外的东西（还好他今天并没有携带联盟通讯器，也并没有在衣服里套上制服），克拉克还可以偷看这世界上不管哪个时钟，那他是怎么做到的？

“精准的时刻观念。”对方点了点自己的太阳穴，笑道，“我曾经服过役。”

这很好，克拉克由衷的觉得，至少他不用太过担心对方的生存能力。

*

史蒂夫·美国队长·罗杰斯被一群业余的武装分子关在了某个地下建筑里。

这笑话能让他的队友笑上一年，让托尼抱着肚子从沙发上滚下去。

但他现在还不能行动，不能只是冲出去掰断那些恼人的栏杆，因为对面有个可怜的和他陷入同一境地的男人。

他在保护对方的同时也要保护自己的秘密身份，他虽然不太在意这个，但托尼在乎，他总说他不希望“自己的”伴侣成为“全美国”的队长——好像他就不是全美国的梦中情人一样。

但他承认那会衍生出很多问题，比如他和托尼的准备好的婚礼，他并不喜欢别人过多的在美国队长的身份下聚焦这些私人问题，也不喜欢一个美好的婚礼需要穿着制服揍着反派来度过。

他也不能等托尼来寻找失踪的他，他甚至不清楚托尼发现他失踪了没有，他们正在冷战，因为一些小问题，他们有时候甚至会为了窗帘要买什么颜色的而吵起来。这当然不意味着他们感情不好，要知道，他的爱人生气的时候那双眼睛真的是漂亮得惊人，还有他那可爱的小胡子。

史蒂夫胡思乱想了一会儿，终于不得不承认，他想托尼了，他得快点离开这里，然后去和托尼道歉，结束这场冷战。

*

已经超过了11点，克拉克从布鲁斯那里抽回了目光，对方暂时还没有意识到自己的失踪，不过快了，等他夜巡回来，就会发现克拉克并没有来他的庄园也不在自己的小公寓，更没有在星球日报加班。

但克拉克并不想麻烦他，布鲁斯结束夜巡的时间通常是半夜三四点，如果还要操心他的事情，多半就要放弃所有的睡眠时间了。

所以他得在那之前逃出来，然后在他的爱人夜巡结束后，藏在房门的后面偷偷给他一个热情的吻。

最好的办法是等罗杰斯先生睡着，然后他可以大大方方的冲破栏杆，飞回去穿上制服，装作超人已经将克拉克救走的样子，将罗杰斯先生也送回家，再把绑架犯们都扔去他们该去的地方。

一个完美的设想。

“呃，时间看起来不早了，你要睡了吗？”克拉克谨慎的问。

对面那个大兵爽朗的笑了笑，回绝了他，“我还不困，你困你先睡吧，别担心。”

超人委屈的闭上了嘴。

*

对面那个年轻人看起精神还不错——史蒂夫的年纪足以称呼世界上绝大部分人为年轻人了，多半第一天被绑匪绑架的受害者并不会有那个闲心去睡觉。

但人总要睡觉的，他可以等，他有足够的耐心。

“他们为什么绑架你？”

他尝试着展开一个话题。

交流和诉说可以帮助建造一个安全依赖的环境，让人放下戒心——寇森教他的实用小技巧。

*

“大概，因为我丈夫是布鲁斯·韦恩？”

除此以外克拉克想不出来其他值得克拉克·肯特这个身份被绑架的可能性。他是个小有名气的记者，但记者这种职业名气再响，圈外人也很少知道，人们多半只关注报道内容，而不会关注这篇报道是谁写的。

罗杰斯先生露出了一个很复杂的表情。

“我知道我们为什么被抓来了。”他说，“我快要和托尼结婚了，托尼·斯塔克。”

布鲁斯·韦恩，托尼·斯塔克，哥谭王子和纽约首富，两个全美最富有也是最年轻帅气的男人，常年并列最想要与之一夜情的男人榜首的大众情人——虽然在布鲁斯结婚之后他光荣的跌下了第二名。别问他是怎么知道的。

在美国不认识这两人的人屈指可数。

“……他们胆子也太大了。”

他由衷的说，因为他不敢相信当布鲁斯收到绑匪的电话的时候会有多恼怒。

大概在绑匪刚挂下电话的时候，蝙蝠侠就会满怀怒火的出现，让这些愚蠢的家伙在地狱里为毁了他的睡眠时间而后悔——比喻意义上。

＊

他们为等待对方睡觉而付出了不少时间，最后达成了一致，与其“等待”，不如“自救”。

某种意义上，没人比他们更一致的了。

＊

史蒂夫靠在墙上，发出破风箱似的喘气声，脸色涨红。

“先生，拜托，帮帮他。”克拉克拽着栏杆，脸色诚恳，“他一定是哮喘犯了，他需要他的药，我猜他随身携带着，就在被你们拿走的那些东西里。”

巡逻至此的两个持枪的男人交头接耳了一会儿，其中一个开始往外走，另一个还是端着枪站在原地。

史蒂夫从墙上歪倒在了地上，气息微弱，看起来快要死了。

“先生，先生。”克拉克记得直敲栏杆——他分外小心的没太用力，“帮他解开最上面的扣子，把头抬高！快一点，他要不行了！”

那人犹豫了一下，还是小心将枪放在他们碰不到的地方，伸手进去够史蒂夫衬衣的扣子。

手指刚搭上扣子，那枯燥又痛苦的喘息突然停住了，那人被极大的力道拽住向前猛的冲了一把，脑袋撞在铁栅栏上，瞬间不省人事。

史蒂夫清了清嗓子，过度的表演让他嗓子有些疼，开始伸手出去摸索那人身上的东西。

“我们运气不错。”

他从腰带上拽出一串钥匙，迅速打开了自己的牢门，然后是克拉克的。

“你演技很好。”

克拉克由衷的赞叹，他险些也以为是真的了。

“我以前有过哮喘，大概知道那是什么样子。”史蒂夫将那人绑在牢房里，锁上了门。

“会用枪吗？”他将那把破烂步枪递到克拉克眼前。

“不。”克拉克犹豫了一下，还是推拒了。

＊

他们被堵在了那扇电子门之前，如克拉克之前所见那是扇钢铁的加厚闸门，有密码指纹两道锁。

他们有指纹，而克拉克看到过密码，但他并不知道该怎么和他解释他为什么知道绑匪的密码。

史蒂夫依旧在和那堆混乱的线路作斗争，他已经将控制器的外壳拆了开来，一堆错综复杂的电线与电路板暴露在空气中。

“如果托尼在就好了。”史蒂夫一头雾水的看着这些精巧又复杂的可怕的东西，“他最擅长这个。”

“我听说过斯塔克先生。”克拉克接过了这个话题，“听说他是个机械方面的天才。”

史蒂夫立马笑了，带着陷入热恋中的人独有的那种甜蜜，“是的，他是的。他几乎是我见过最聪明的人，能做出很多超越这个时代的不可思议的东西，他很喜欢这些。”

史蒂夫感慨的拍了拍这个复杂的完全无法攻克的控制器，“它对我来说就是个铁块，但托尼能赋予他们生命。”

布鲁斯也能，虽然这远不是他最擅长的领域。

克拉克没有意图去打破这个被爱情的巨浪淹没的年轻人对自己的爱侣盲目的信仰和崇拜。

但布鲁斯才是自己见过的那个最聪明的人类，克拉克从未对此表示过怀疑，将来也不会有人能动摇这个地位。

＊

“退后！”

钢铁的闸门被缓慢打开，史蒂夫一把将那个木讷的年轻人从门前推开，同时将自己掩藏起来。

门越开越大，从浅淡的阴影里能看出，那只有一个人，而且毫无防备。

史蒂夫突然反手将手上的步枪当做某种巨型飞镖甩了出去，跟着跨出一步拧住那个被步枪击中膝盖的可怜人的手腕，卸下枪支，捂住他的嘴将他压倒在地上，然后赏了他一个手刀。

整个过程干净利落连一秒都不到。

史蒂夫捡起那个被他残忍的当做盾牌用的步枪，叹了口气。

他想念他的老伙计了。

＊

铁闸门后面是一部电梯，但令人疑惑的是，这别树一帜的电梯按钮上没有任何的数字，取而代之的是一堆诡异图案。

不是地球上任何一种已知的文字，当然也不是氪星语。

而且就按钮的数量来看，他们可能在地下很深的地方。

“按哪个？”克拉克回头询问。

“这可能会有陷阱。”史蒂夫的指尖划过这些符号，陷入了沉思。

这里看起来和那批身手和装备一样蹩脚的绑架犯格格不入，这里就像一个精心布置的严密的高科技牢房，而那群绑架犯就是一群鸠占鹊巢的笨蛋。

“布鲁斯大概会喜欢这个。”

克拉克不自觉的想要将麻烦抛给他的搭档。

“嗯？”

“符号，密码或者迷题什么的。”克拉克试图用x视线看透那些按钮，但那没什么用，背后的电路意味不明的连接在一起看起来错综复杂的像个机械怪物，“他可以解开这些符号的意义，或者干脆黑了他。”

“听起来和托尼有点像。”史蒂夫认真的说，克拉克觉得他三句话都离不开那个托尼·斯塔克。

“他能够从一点点蛛丝马迹判断出所有真相。”

“说到蛛丝马迹。”克拉克将视线停在按钮的表面，指着其中两个，“你看这两个按钮，是不是磨损的最厉害？”

克拉克在说出口的时候就知道答案了，毕竟很多时候连布鲁斯都拿他的超级感官当取证工具使。

那个按钮磨损最严重，而其上的油脂也很更新更完整。

*

电梯在缓慢的上行。

克拉克·肯特，那个努力把自己打扮的不起眼的男人靠在电梯的角落，侧着头，视线好像穿过了钢铁和泥土看向不知名的远方。

“听说你是个记者？”

史蒂夫忍不住开口问，他还记得两年前的某个清晨，他把托尼从工作间拖出来，端上咖啡和早餐，那个迷迷糊糊工作了一晚的天才拿过他的报纸，那上面写着“哥谭首富与旗下小记者闪婚，真人版50度灰上演”，然后将咖啡全部贡献给了自己的工作背心。

【那个孤独症患者他妈的结婚了？！】

刚才还好像站着都能睡着的人顾不上背心上的咖啡渍，眼睛瞪的滚圆，满脸的不敢置信，也许还带着一点点愤怒。

【操。】他摔了报纸往回走，将他还没吃完的早餐遗忘在身后，【他竟然连这么大的事都不告诉我。】

【托尼！】

他电梯门阖上前对他挥手，【你自己吃吧，队长，我去找个混蛋算账！】

所以，他猜，尽管托尼很少提到，但他和韦恩先生多半算是朋友。

“是的。”他像是从某些事回过神来，“我在星球日报工作。”

“你们吵过架吗？”

＊

“你们吵过架吗？”那人问他。

他想起了他那间小公寓的冰箱里那几块冷冻披萨和他办公室里那束刚买的花。

如果不是这个意外中的意外，他此时应该出现在庄园，然后为他连续两天没有出现在庄园而道歉。

他其实有些生气，虽然他猜布鲁斯并不会有那个闲情逸致注意到，他总是有很多事要考虑，联盟的事，哥谭的事，韦恩企业的事，或者还有四只小鸟的事，多到他总是忽略了他的伴侣的一点点小脾气——超人没有所谓的小脾气却不代表克拉克也没有。

但他也得承认他因为八卦报纸而吃醋纯粹毫无必要，只是人类没法给自己的情绪装一个开关，而他不觉得氪星基因就会对此有任何帮助。

有时候阿福会好心的出言提醒——他对布鲁斯·韦恩整个人生的重要性在这一点上也有所体现，而更多的时候克拉克会自己出现，不管这场没有硝烟的战争是因为不可妥协的正义还是某些社交场合的飞醋。

他总是无法将对方抛下太久，光是想象着疲惫的蝙蝠侠在凌晨时分一个人于冰冷的大床上入睡就足以让他夜难安寝——虽然他本就不用睡觉。

而且两个人总要互相体谅与迁就才能将一段关系维持下去。在第一次认为蝙蝠侠简直不可理喻的时候，玛莎就这么告诉他，这后来成了超人的“对蝙蝠侠方案”的金科玉律。

“经常。”他说，“我们总是有很多不同的看法。”

＊

“你通常怎么处理的？”史蒂夫抄起手边的矮脚凳挡在面前，对面慌乱的子弹像是雨点一样倾泻下来。新手，他撇撇嘴，在空匣的间隙里将手中的凳子甩了出去，“道歉？”

他原地起跳将自己挂在吊灯上，拧腰躲过对面挥来的拳头。

挥拳的时候下盘不够稳，幸好这不是他的兵，他屈膝撞在对方的太阳穴上（当然，收了两分力），不然他一定罚的他哭爹喊娘。

“大部分时候吧。”克拉克藏在桌子后面回答。

这是史蒂夫的要求，同样，他也不希望自己面临需要对子弹能从人类的身上弹飞这种事情编造一个让人信服的解释的情况。

他小心翼翼的用热视线熔断了原本就摇摇欲坠的吊灯，它顺势砸爬了一个意图背后偷袭的倒霉蛋。

最后剩下的那人扔下枪转身就想跑，被史蒂夫踹中了膝窝，一头撞在墙上晕了过去。

“我从没改变过我的想法，但不让我的爱人难过同样也是我的义务。适当的让步是保证事情不会走向悬崖的最好方式。”

“即使他是个小混蛋？”史蒂夫回头挑起眉。

“也许你就爱他这么混蛋。”他回答。

＊

有时候成功逃出地下不是什么好事，那意味着更宽广的环境和更多的敌人。

“有件事我希望你能保密。”

史蒂夫望着将他们团团围住的黑黝黝的枪口，深吸了口气。

克拉克是个好人，他总不能为了自己的秘密将无辜者的性命置之不顾。

托尼会原谅他的，他也相信克拉克会为此保密，他也许该送他一份婚礼的请柬，为了这半天的情谊。

“呃。”小记者推了推眼镜，他站直了一些，看起来高大了不少，“我也正想这么说。”

他按住史蒂夫的肩膀，天空蓝的眼睛里充满挣扎和歉意，“我有些事情要告诉你，但愿你别太惊讶。”

这不太对劲，史蒂夫想，他们面对着一个不好就要被射成筛子的窘境，却试图在最后一分钟向对方说明什么。

他伸手同样按着对方的肩，“你先听我说。”

史蒂夫还没出口的话被呼啸而过的风声和熟悉的引擎声打断了。

“嘿，各位，早上好，这里有什么烟火表演吗？这么热闹~”

金红色招摇又帅气的铠甲停在天空中，调侃的电子声从语调节奏到每个震颤的尾音都那么熟悉。

“来来来，都抬头，烟火表演开始了！”

几乎在话音刚落的瞬间，史蒂夫按倒了克拉克，然后天空被绚烂的火星所覆盖。

＊

史蒂夫被浓重的烟尘呛得干咳了两声，克拉克比他更快一步的从地上爬起来，因为他听见机械踩在实地上的声音，然后是另一种脚步，像猫爪一样软软的踏在心室上。

“你错过了烟火晚会，Batty，都说了让我带你比较快。”

他看到那个金红的铠甲——钢铁侠，转过身对远远走来的黑影摊手。

“别那样叫我，我会忍不住想把你送进阿卡汉姆。”蝙蝠侠哑声道。

天，布鲁斯果然来了。

他看起来和往常没什么两样，蝙蝠侠总会把一切都掩藏的很好，克拉克有些伤心的想，但现在是凌晨四点，他非常想立刻飞起来，把他送回那张床上然后免费附赠一个人形抱枕，而非站在这里无能为力。

“两天不见我想死你的胸肌了。”钢铁侠拉起史蒂夫，像个老朋友一样往他胸口锤了一拳，“想我了吗？甜心。”

克拉克疑惑的看向他们。

“托尼，秘密身份。”他听到史蒂夫低声提醒。

钢铁侠愣住了，转着金属脑袋看看这个又看看那个。

“啊哈。”他听起来像是发现了什么有趣的事，语气揶揄，“你们不认识？”

“你们，竟然，不认识？”

他再次强调，好像那是什么惊天动地的大发现。

钢铁侠的面甲自动打开，露出一张不算陌生的脸，“我猜是我忘做介绍了。”

他拦住一脸茫然的史蒂夫，两人亲密的勾在一起，“克拉克，这是史蒂夫AKA美国队长。队长，这是克拉克AKA超人。”

＊

史蒂夫想象不出究竟是自己还是克拉克的惊讶更多一些。

就好像刚和你一起沿街卖艺的流浪汉突然告诉你，他其实是世界首富。

“顺带一提，以防有人不知道，我，托尼·天才亿万富翁·斯塔克也是超帅超厉害的钢铁侠。”金属手指点了点自己，又点了点蝙蝠侠，“那个像是参加万圣节派对的家伙，布鲁斯·韦恩，哥谭蝙蝠怪。”

“省去那些没有用的形容词吧，那和你一点都不配。”布鲁斯头也不回地说。

他像是变魔术似的拿出来一束玫瑰，看起来好像被挤压蹂躏过，花瓣有些稀稀落落的不太精神，而玫瑰和蝙蝠侠也是个难以想象的恐怖搭配，但这些完全不影响克拉克惊喜的心情，他傻笑的表情显露了一切，“我猜我欠你个解释。”

“太老套了，布鲁西，太老套了。”托尼在一旁夹杂的嘘声起哄。

“谢谢。”克拉克收下了那可怜兮兮的玫瑰，“我是说，这么巧我们想到了一起，我也给你准备了一束玫瑰。”

“哦。”蝙蝠侠干巴巴的说，“这就是你桌子上那束。”

-end-


End file.
